Casualidades del destino
by MyLittleChibi
Summary: bueno, es mi primer fanfics sean amables conmigo U .Bien Se trata del grupo de LM.c! una fanatica que quiere conocerlos y que junto a sus amigas descubrira la magica experiencia de toparse con ellos, disfrutar su compañia y que al fin ellos sepan de la existencia de su pequeña fan! c: Espero que lo disfruten! w !
1. Chapter 1

{Ok, este es mi primer intento de fanfic… ojala les guste!}

Hola, Soy Kate y me encanta LM.c, vivo en Chile y soy una chica corriente enamorada de sus ídolos, realmente espero algún día conocerlos.

Hoy ha sido un día normal, como siempre salgo del colegio junto a mis amigas y comienzo hablar sobre lo que ha pasado en nuestro fin de semana.

Jin: Y kate?, supiste que la próxima semana vendrá LM.c a Chile!

Kate: ¡¿Enserio?!, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! –saltando de la felicidad-

Liss: Pues créelo, al fin los podrás tener "cerca" – sonriendo-

Kate: ¡Siii!, pero tengo un problema… -dejando de saltar, con la mirada baja-

Jin: ¿Cuál? -Pregunto curiosa-

Kate: No creo que me dejen ir . . . -Bajando la mirada-

Jin: Oh vamos, es la única oportunidad que tienes de verlos!

Liss: Siii! Aparte te va muy bien en la escuela, como te van a decir que no.

Kate: no lo se … no creo que sea posible, después de todos ellos no saben que existo -Agachando mas la cabeza-

Jin: Dale, al igual que justin bieber "Never say never" - Con el puño alzado-

Liss: ya comenzó con sus frases believers -Golpeando su cabeza- , Y que dices Kate Date una oportunidad! - Dándole ánimos-

Kate: Saben, tal vez tengan razón, intentare convencer a mis padres para poder asistir!

Jin: Esa es la actitud! Siii! -Saltando de alegría-

Llegan a la casa prepare todo un discurso para darle a mis padre, si bien ellos no son mala onda, pero si son muy sobreprotectores y tal vez la idea de asistir a un concierto, no era la mejor de las ideas.

Pronto de que se me secaran varias de mis neuronas decidí ir a bañarme, saque la ropa que uso habitualmente, una polera y unos jeans ajustado. Me sumergí en mi mar de pensamientos mientras el agua corría por mi cara, ¡Hay que bien se sentía! Ya me imaginaba yo en el concierto, esperar a que ellos me notara, es difícil que un artista venga a Chile y más si vienen de JAPON!, ashhhh espero que si me den el permiso, si no, pasare todo lo que queda del año deprimida.


	2. capitulo 2

Salí del baño y me coloque la ropa, empezó a notar cosas al azar mientras escucha Punky heart de LM.c, cuando escuche voces en la parte de abajo, decidí pronto enfrentar mi realidad.

Kate: Mamá, papá ¿?

Mamá: Dime Kate ¡

Kate: Tengo algo muy importantes que decirles

Papá: Dinos hija

Kate: Es que… !

Mamá : Que? Habla más lento hija

Kate : Que pronto vendrá Lm.c y…

Papá : quieres ir?

Kate: (susurrando) si…

Mamá: Pfff.. - suspirando- ya lo sabíamos hija y por esa razón llegamos un poco tarde, dile tu cariño – sonriendo -

Papá: Toma (Entregándole los boletos) pensábamos que era un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños

Kate: (En shock) E..es.. enser… enserioo!? … Mamá golpéame para saber que no es un sueño

Mamá: (suspirando) hay Kate ,ya estas demasiado grande para eso no? –Entrecerrando los ojos-

Kate: (Gritando) AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IRE A VER A LM.C ¡! SON LOS PAPÁS MÁS GENIALES DEL MUNDO… Gracias! gracias! gracias! (Corriendo hacia su habitación)

Mamá : (suspirando) hay… esta niña tan ella para sus cosas

Papá : dímelo a mí, creo que me quedare sordo.. jaja! (sentándose en el sillón)

Regresando a mi cuarto comencé a saltar como loca y a revolver todo lo que encontraba en mi camino, hasta que decidí pensarlo seriamente, y me di cuenta que eran 3 boletos… la cara de Jin y Liss se me vinieron a la mente son mis mejores amigas deben acompañarme , eso me haría mucho más feliz de lo que estoy ahora!.

Kate : Las llamare ahorita … (Marcando a Jin)

{Segundo capítulo, por favor díganme si debo o no continuar-desu } c:

{By : chibi!}


	3. capitulo 3

Jin: Kate? , que sucede?, les dijiste a tus papás?!

Kate: (susurrando) si…

Jin: Que pasa? , no te dejaron.. ashhh! PADRES NUNCA ENTIENDEN NADA SON UNOS DESGRA...

Kate: Jin.. JIN… JIN! Es broma si me dejaron ir.. jajjajajajajja

Jin: DEBERIAN… Qué? … que has dicho?

Kate: Que si me dejaron ir! Y de hecho quería invitarla a ustedes!, avísale a Liss , ahora estoy muy emocionada para hablar!

Jin: Seguro… amss.. esto es un sueño? (extrañada)

Kate: Te aseguro que no!, ahora habla con liss! (Colgando el celular)

Al día siguiente me desperté como siempre, comencé a ver todo lo que había en mi pieza, hasta que me di cuenta que los boletos estaban ahí, Encima de mi escritorio! , realmente estaba feliz! Quiero que todo el mundo se entere! … pero no, debo ser cautelosa, mejor hago como que no ha pasado nada, después de todo el concierto es en 2 días mas, debo calmarme!

Entrando a clases -

Kate: Hola liss, hola jin!

Jin y Liss: Hola Kate ¡

Kate: nee y como están?

Liss : Sorprendidas de que te hayan dicho que si y.. (Siendo interrumpida)

Jin: Entusiasmadas de poder ir! (Gritando despacito) Yo sabia que mi amorcito no se equivoca, Oh mi Justin! Te amo ven a mis brazos ( Llorando cómicamente)

Liss : (suspirando ) pff Ya le dieron sus 5 minutos de fiebre Bieber … pero bueno! Cuando nos juntamos?

Kate: Estaba pensando en juntarnos mañana, claro, Si no les molesta (Sonriendo)

JIn: molestarnos? Claro que no niña (Tirando uno de sus mejillas)

Kate: Hay! , Hay duele (Pegando su mano)

Liss: Ya niñas! Dejen de pelear! (pegándoles con su mochila)

Jin y Kate : Si señor! (TWT/)


	4. capitulo 4

Liss: muy bien niñas, es hora de estudiar a si que no se habla mas del tema hasta que salgamos del salón!

Jin: tiene razón, esto debe ser un secreto entre nosotras 3, por ahora

Kate: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) si… tal vez eso sea bueno

Pasaron las horas volando en el colegio, Saliendo del colegio todas nos fuimos por el camino largo pensando en que usar, y cual sería nuestra expresión al verlos, todas íbamos muy concentradas en la conversación que no vimos que el semáforo estaba en verde y…

Jin: ¡KATE CUIDADO!

Kate: (cubriéndose) AHHHHHHH!

Un vehículo muy lujoso frena con mucha fuerza evitando chocar a Kate, y dos chicos salen de él, uno de ellos usaba una visera con su cabello rubio y mechones de colores, mientras el otro tenía su cabello negro con rojo.

X : Estas bien?

Kate: Creo que si (con la mirada agachada y conteniendo las lagrimas)

XX: Lamentamos eso, deberías ser más cuidadosa con los semáforos, tienes suerte que no te hayamos chocado.

Kate : Lo se… (Levantando la mirada y sollozando) … Es..esperen.. usted son..

Liss: !Kate! ¡Kate!

Jin: ESTAS BIEN ¿?!(Tomando su cabeza y revisando si no tiene herida) ¡TONTA, DESCUIDADA! … COMO SE TE OCURRE NO MIRAR EL SEMAFORO! AHORA PODRIAS ESTAR MUERTA! Y…

Kate : (En shock) … ohhh sii como digas jin... etto..ustedes (Apuntando a los chicos del vehículo ) Son… los.. de.. LM.c?

Maya: (Sorprendido) amss si.. nos conoces?

Kate : Que si los conozco.. soy una de sus fan! (sonriendo)

Jin: (con los ojos bien abiertos) Oh mi dios, tonta suertuda, Ellos… son.. tus ídolos…

Liss : (Analizando todo) vaya, quien lo diría.. amss.. yo soy liss, la que esta allá es jin y pues.. a la que casi atropeyan es Kate. Es un gusto conocerlos, aunque no haya sido en las mejores situaciones (Sonriendo ligeramente)

Aiji: Si, no te preocupes, es raro, pensábamos que no tendríamos tanta fama, no por estos sectores (suavizando su mirada) pues hay que agradecer que no tengamos a ningún herido.


End file.
